


What's In A Brother?

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thought I told you not to come back?”</p><p>Sam’s voice was low, dangerous and coy in an unholy mix of the three. Good thing Benny didn’t scare easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Brother?

Benny showed up on Dean's front door step like clockwork.

Twice a year for the past two years Dean’s best friend shows up and relieves him of some stress, to put it mildly.

They grew up together, Benny and him; four years older than him while he’s four years older than Sam. Now they were twenty, twenty four and twenty eight respectively. They used to hang out together when they were growing up, doing everything and being there for each other and it was all good. Dean told Benny his darkest secret and Benny kept it close to his chest while making it good for him whenever he rolled back through town from his travels.

Sam was good too, before he took bitchy to whole new level and left for college early; Stanford, because he was hella smart, and left Dean wondering what the hell he’d done wrong.

Three years Dean hadn’t seen his little brother, his reason for breathing and a year in Benny had come to him, made sure his parents weren’t home and grabbed him by the collar before he fucked Dean to within an inch of his life...sometime after Dean had called him drunk one night, crying through a mini breakdown. Something had cracked under the pressure of a hard dicking over the course of a week and Dean felt he could breathe a little more easily until the next time he felt like Sammy’s distance and his parent’s penchant for travel and frequent mini vacations didn’t leave him feeling like an unloved orphan.

God, why was he so pathetic?

So, Benny was standing at his front door and Dean felt like his stomach was bottoming out.

Benny was here...

Sammy was here...

Not fucking good. Not good at all.

Those two were like oil and water, brimstone and acid rain and Dean wasn’t sure what to do, looking up at the stairs in panic and hoping Sam didn’t see Benny. Whatever Dean had done to piss off Sammy was nothing like the hard on of hate Sammy had for Benny. The one time Sammy had called from Stanford while Benny was around his little brother hung up in his ear and had tooks weeks to call back instead of days. Only Benny’s presence at the time had been able to pull him back from that particular precipice.

Sammy had come home early for summer break and Dean had not remembered this was also around the time Benny came around. Whatever epiphany had hit Sammy he’d come straight home and they’d talked, some psychoanalytic crap Sammy kept spewing and then before the night was over not so little Sammy was spread out under him and Dean took while Sammy gave and gave and gave.

Shit, Sammy gave so much Dean felt full to bursting.

Until he saw Benny and his insides started wilting.

“Hello, brotha...” 

That thick, southern drawl washed over him and Dean felt like collapsing in that familiar embrace -a very tiny part of him wanted to drown in the familiarity- but Benny had a keen sense of smell, like a k9 and Dean wanted to disappear because he was sure Benny could smell Sammy on him. Guy’s sense of smell was that good.

“Benny, I...” Dean stammered but he didn’t get to finish, because Benny held him by the collar and shoved him back, hard. Dean stumbled, faintly making out the door slamming shut with a booted foot before he was hauled bodily over to the living room couch and dumped unceremoniously on his ass. Benny was on him less than a second later, sharp teeth raking over his exposed neck before Benny kissed him with all the finesse of a man starved. His shirt ripped and Benny’s hands were all over him while the man’s tongue was so far down his throat Dean felt like he would choke on it. It was the right side of forceful to let him lose all coherency with the right kind of touch in all the right places. 

Benny was good with his hands and tongue. His best friend was excellent with his dick. This was them now.

Dean shoved his hips up and allowed everything to be torn from his extremities in one swift motion. He eased back on the couch with his legs thrown back and his willing ass canted and ready to take what Benny had freed from the confines of his jeans. Somewhere in the back of his mind, clouded by the fever, hot rhapsody of Benny taking both their cocks in his meaty paws and jacking them off until Dean’s world narrowed down to the need to come, Dean had remembered something. He could hardly remember now.

“Fuck, Benny...” Dean moaned. “Stop, please...” his mouth supplied half heartedly. They weren’t alone, Sammy was in the house upstairs and Dean wanted to stop, have a civil conversation with Benny about why bending him in two on the couch was a bad fucking idea when little brother was around. Like, apocalypse-bad idea.

But not-not right at this moment, when Benny let them go to guide himself to his ass and shove right in using nothing more than the precome leaking from his dick. the pain and the burn was morbidly delicious, like the absolution Dean needed to set his dirty soul free. He keened so high in his throat, throwing his bowed legs back while he held on tight to benny’s neck, sinking into the dirty fuck he was getting right then and there.

It was nothing like Cassie, or Andrea, or Carly, or even Nicole. Fuck, it was nothing like Sammy. Everybody else gave up control to Dean. Dean loved how Benny could take it from him, just take and give back until he was reduced to the man who didn’t have the world on his shoulders. That for long as Benny was around, he was being taken care of instead of taking caring for others.

“Damn, Brotha...feels so good, Dean...Gonna take right good care of ya -give ya everything ya need.”

“Be-enny,” Dean whimpered, watching that cock piston in and out of his channel so rapidly his prostate kept getting stimulated over and over again. But even while he chased his orgasm that wanted to rip through him like the worst natural disaster something kept niggling in the back of his mind, something held him back five percent until his orgasm ripped through him so sharp and so delicious he screamed. Eyes rolling back in his head and breath stuttering to a choke, Dean fell boneless on the couch.

Benny snapped his hips so hard and so fast, chasing his own release Dean whimpered at the pain of it, right up until the moment Benny pulled out and creamed his stomach and half wilted dick instead. Benny fell to the side, covering his eyes with his hands and Dean curled away, clutching his stomach and coughing.

“Benny.” Dean whimpered. Without the haze of endorphins came crystal clear clarity of their situation.

“Dean...” Benny drawled, satiated and satisfied.

“Sam -Sammy,” Dean coughed on the name. There’s no way he could say his brother’s name with due diligence given his current state of affairs.

He fucked Sammy last night, Benny fucked him awhile ago and everything was fucked to hell and back.

“What about me?”

Sam’s voice drifted from the foot of the stairs and Dean flinched, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one.

Dean paled, looking over at his little brother standing there with a special bitchface, his arms crossed and a huge tent in his pants. Dean ignored that last one.

“Sammy, it’s...”

“Not what it looks like?” Sammy snarked, a cruel twist to his lips. 

Dean wanted to cower like the coward he knew he was. Sammy looked ready to trade blows and his stomach sank further when he realized he might lose Sammy forever over this. The thought felt like a tonne of bricks lodged in his chest somewhere.

“Sammy, I...I...” Words failed Dean, Dean failed everybody.

Sammy stepped closer, taking them in and Dean wanted to hide his shame. You do not fuck your brother after near declarations of love and then fuck somebody else the next morning. Brother or not, you don’t cheat a couple of hours later. Dean’s knees felt ready to give at the prospect of this being the last time he ever saw his Sammy again because he screwed up.

“Go clean up, Dean, I need to talk to Benny.”

Sam gave an order and Dean snapped to attention like the fucking dog he was. Sam’s eyes were steel, taking Benny in and Dean felt like shit for being glad Sam wasn’t packing his bags to head through the damn door, never to return.

“Sammy,” Dean breathed, inching away from Benny and around Sam, heading for the stairs.

“Go take a shower Dean, I’ll be right up.”

‘To pack your bags?’

Dean sighed, defeated. Whatever he got he deserved. 

“And Dean...?” Sam called while he struggled to climb the stairs. “I’m not leaving you, not again.”

Dean felt like the apocalypse was just averted. If Sammy said he was staying, then he was staying. Bone weary he climbed the stairs to hit the shower, a miniscule smile on his swollen lips. He was really too drained to think about what leaving those two alone would mean. Maybe, a part of him really didn’t care.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The thing about Dean’s ‘Darling Little Sammy’ that Benny realized from the get go, was that he was a shrewd little bitch who never did anything without a reason.`So, when Dean disappeared up the stairs Benny kept a very close eye on Sam, wondering what his next move would be.

Benny widened his legs further, not hiding the soft flesh nestled right in the down of his pubic hair. He watched those hazel eyes take him in from head to toe, calculating in a way only a true manic would be.

This was about Dean, whatever happened would be about Dean and Benny expected the worst from Sam. Everybody thought Dean was the protective, overbearing one but not many people had ever had Sam Winchester’s hate and jealousy directed at them because they dared take even an ounce of Dean away from his little brother. If they did, they would understand Dean was the saner of the two.

“Thought I told you not to come back?”

Sam’s voice was low, dangerous and coy in an unholy mix of the three. Good thing Benny didn’t scare easily.

“Dean called me, Sam. You think I’d turn down my best friend in his time of need because you said so?” Benny scratched idly at his belly, taking in the smaller Winchester’s stealthy approach.

“No, you wouldn’t, would you?” Sam’s smile was crooked, even while he thumbed at the button on his jeans. Benny had to admit he was impressed with the outline of that bulge. Winchesters had really good genes. He watched Sam pull down and kick his clothes to the side before sitting on his lap and grabbing the back of the couch, bracketing his head. Benny chubbed up faster than he could ask what the fuck?

“Wha’d you think you doing, brotha?” Benny asked, even while both hands settled on those tapered waist, rubbing over the forbidden fruit of Dean Winchester’s obsession.

Sam brought his lips right by the shell of Benny’s ear, scraping the lobe softly with his teeth before he whispered huskily, “I’m not your fucking brother.”

Benny chuckled, even while both their hips started a steady rhythm, rubbing against each other in a way that was pleasurable with the pleasure being a byproduct of whatever hell mind-games Sam Winchester was playing.

“What’d you think Dean would say, seeing you here spreading it fo’ me like this?”

Sam rolled his eyes and pursed his lips and Benny had to admit he saw why for Dean that face could do no wrong; little brother was fucking gorgeous.

“As of right now, Dean is no longer your concern, Benny,” Sam husked, his hot, sweet breath ghosting hotly over Benny’s feverish skin. 

“Mmm, that right?” Benny drawled. Sam was working up to lining that pucker up with the head of his cock and Benny admitted to himself this was like the sweetest type of torture. If Sam Winchester wanted to, he could be the death of him, just like his big brother.

“That’s right,” Sam groaned before pulling Benny’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it before releasing it. “I’ll take you apart, limb by fucking limb if you ever so much as breath on my brother again.”

Benny started to laugh, which was cut off into a choked gasped when Sam slammed himself down on his dick, hard and unforgiving, setting up a punishing pace almost immediately. Those hips were snapping like a burst elastic and Benny couldn’t help how bruising his grip got, how he wanted to hold onto Sam Winchester and never let go. Where Dean gave himself over to Benny completely, Sam was like the puppet master pulling Benny’s strings.

Benny couldn’t see how fucking him would get Sam where he wanted to be with Dean, but damn, this was one sweet roller coaster ride.

“Fuck! fuckfuckfuck,” Sam groaned.

Benny knew if he was a lesser man he would be crying from the way Sam worked his hips like a pro. He grabbed both Sam’s wrist, clasping them behind his back and forcing that long body to stretch taut. It was like an offering of the most sinful sacrifice and Benny wasted no time fucking into Sam with a growl, watching the younger Winchester throw his head back with his mouth gaping open like a dying fish. 

“This what you want, Sammy? To know what Dean feels whenever I’m spreading him out on any surface I can find?”

“Yes,” Sam gasped.

Benny closed his eyes and groaned, feeling the rush of that impending euphoria. He vaguely wondered if Sam was like this with his brother before, hard and relentless and a bitch in the sheets or was he sweet, tender and loving?

Dean was the only exception to Sam Winchester’s rules so who the fuck knows? 

Benny released Sam’s hands, both their grunts and groans echoing in the living room to guide the grind and feed the frenzy. He was convinced the combination of Winchesters was sucking his brain out through his dick. He grabbed Sam in a firm hold, stroking in such a way that they both orgasmed within seconds of each other, riding it the same way Dean rode his self loathing to the ground.

Sam backed off like he’d been burnt, grabbing his jeans and underwear and quickly throwing them back on, smirking at Benny.

Benny had to catch his breath. “What the hell did you just do, Sam?”

Now that Benny wasn’t thinking with his dick, he knew Sam had just done something irrevocable between the two of them.

The smile on Sam’s lip was treacherous and Benny knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I just took the last hold you have over my brother, Benny.”

Sam watched him the entire walk up the stairs and Benny knew, that Sam Winchester had just damned him to the seven layers of hell because Dean, no part of Dean would ever be his any more.


End file.
